


Three

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General O'Neill enumerates his regrets; nude!Daniel is nude. Based on the prompt "retirement" by wrabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/gifts).



[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/campylobacter/pic/000e0z88/g14)

**Author's Note:**

> This pic is for those who believe Daniel's circumcised. (Uncut Daniel is mackin' on Vala in "Across the Universe".)


End file.
